1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoulder joint structure of a doll body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shoulder joint structure of a doll body described in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3185443 is configured such that a joint member provided at one end of an arm is connected to a shoulder of a trunk through a ring-like cover member made of a soft material. The cover member covers a gap between the shoulder and the arm. When the arm is moved, the cover member is appropriately deformed between the arm and the shoulder, and covers the gap between the shoulder and the arm without limiting the range of motion of the arm.
In the shoulder joint structure of a doll body described in Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3185443, the position of the shoulder at the base of the arm is almost fixed. For example, when moving the arm in front of the chest of the trunk, the arm abuts on the front or chest side edge of the shoulder of the trunk, and the arm cannot be moved such that the arm overlaps the chest of the trunk. If the shoulder of the trunk is hollowed out to expand the range of motion of the arm, the cover member becomes large and unnaturalness stands out.